Making Ties
by The Girl With Fire
Summary: The Ravenclaw fishbone had no idea what lay in the room attached to the black door, yet he opened it anyways. The Gryffindor princess, Hufflepuff mudblood and the Slytherin bully all decided to follow. You'd think they would've learned after 5 years at the magic school. Rotbtd Hogwarts AU. Mericcup and Jackunzel.
1. Arguments

**Hi guys! I've had this on my mind for quite a while now, so here it is!**

**Please review, it lets me know people are reading.**

"Stop picking on him, you Slytherin prat!" Merida Dunbroch yelled, her sky blue eyes and wild red hair whipping furiously.

"Bloody Gryffindor, always ruining my fun." Jackson Overland Frost mumbled sarcastically, his silvery blue eyes lit up with amusement as he ran a pale hand through his own silvery blonde hair.

"Guys, we all shouldn't be fighting. Can't we all get along? We are fifth years." A dreamy voice called. It came from Rapunzel, a dreamy girl with grass green eyes and long blonde hair that was tied up into a braid which fell to her waist. She tugged on her black and yellow scarf.

"Sod off, all of you." The boy who was being bullied in the first place said. His forest green eyes were dull and his dark brown hair hung over his eyes as he slouched over his barley tied blue and white tie.

"You know, I agree with fishbone here." Jack said, clapping Hiccup on the back a little too hard.

"Go away." Jack finished as he pushed past a group of fourth years.

"Why can't we be friends? We could get along if we tried." Rapunzels voice floated.

"I would never be friends with an arsehole like _him_," Merida spat.

"I hate to agree with frizz ball over here, but I could never be friends with her or string bean. And I could never be friends with a Mudblood like yourself." Jack seethed.

Merida's face turned a bright red. Even Hiccups face turned a little paler.

"WHY YOU-" Merida started, her fists clenched in a fist.

"Merida, its ok." Rapunzel said.

"Oy, he's getting away!" Jack yelled. Hiccup's disappearing figure was running up to the seventh floor. Jack took off after him.

"Jackson, don't you start hurting him again or so help me!" Merida yelled as she dashed after Jack and Hiccup.

"Wait for me, guys!" Rapunzel yelled as she chased after them.

"Hiccup wait!" Merida called.

"Stop running from your girlfriend, Hiccup!" Jack taunted.

"We are not dating!" Merida yelled. Suddenly, a door magically appeared. Hiccup wrenched it open and threw himself inside. Jack caught the foot open with his foot and darted inside too. Merida whipped the door open, but Rapunzel dashed inside before Merida could shut the door. They all fell through the air until they landed quite clumsily on a field of green grass.

"Guys, where are we?" Merida breathed.

**Two updated in one day? Mind blown! I canted Hiccup to a Ravenclaw and Rapunzel to a Hufflepuff because I thought that it would fit better.**


	2. The Room of Requirements

**Well. Even though no one is reading, I'm still going to update. Because. **

_"__Guys, where are we?" Merida breathed._

"Well, _princess_, I have no fucking clue." Jack sneered.

"How do you presume we escape?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Well, I have no clue." Merida retorted.

"So. We don't know how to leave, we don't have food or water, or even _know where we bloody are?" _Hiccups voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't get to talk. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jack yelled. Hiccup's face turned gray.

"How? How is any of this his fault?" Merida snapped.

"HE WENT INTO THE DOOR THAT LEAD HERE!" Jack screamed.

"WELL, YOU DECIDED TO CHASE HIM! WE ALL DID!" Merida screamed back.

"Guys, can't you see that we all have to stick together if we want any way out of here," Rapunzel reasoned.

"I'm not going to _stick_ with the Gryffindor Princess, a talking fishbone, or a _Mudblood like you." _Jack spat. He then turned away. He walked to the end of the field, where he enter a dense and dark forerst.

"The nerve of some people, what a twit." Merida huffed.

"He really shouldn't have done that. We should stick together." Rapunzel sighed.

"I never asked for this. I never asked for any of your help. I'm fine being alone." Hiccup muttered. He walked away too, but he entered the forest in another enterance.

"Me and you then," Merida murmured.

Rapunzel smiled.

"At least you have some sense."

"Well, what do you presume we do now?" Merida asked the blonde.

"Well, I say we have to find the other two." Rapunzel said.

"But why? Hiccup obviously wants to be alone, and Jack is such a big-headed git. It wouldn't do us any good to work with _them._" Merida spat.

"No. The room showed itself to all of us for a reason. We have to stick together if we were together when we fell." Rapunzel stated firmly. She started marching toward the spot where Hiccup just entered.

"What? The room? What room is this?" Merida ran to catch up with Rapunzel.

"Merida, this is the Room of Requirement."

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN GUESTS!**


	3. Seperation

**Thank you to everyone below who reviewed!**

**mayarakelly. : I plan on taking the Jackunzel slow, because of Jack's blood issue. There will be lots of moments in the story though!**

**thegirlwholived : I don't know, but I really appreciate you reading this!**

**FloraIrmaTylee : I love the banter between Jack and Merida too! Haha, this is a Jackunzel story!**

_Rapunzel POV_

_"__Merida, this is the Room of Requirement."_

"Whats that, Rapunzel?" Merida asks.

"Its a secret room. It becomes whatever people near it wants the room to be." Rapunzel replies.

"How do you know this, Rapunzel?" Merida questions, brow raised.

"It was in the secret edition of Hogwarts: A History." Rapunzel replies nonchalantly.

"How did you get that? Theres only seven copies left! And, your parents couldn't because, well, you're muggleborn." Merida finished off sheepishly.

"Its okay. I don't mind that my parents are muggles, Mer. And, its true. I didn't get it from home. Its here, in the library." Rapunzel said.

"No, I checked there in year one!" Merida exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you didn't check the restricted section," Rapunzel mumbled. Merida's eyes widened, and Rapunzel's hand slapped her mouth.

_Crap, I said too much._

Truthfully, she was in the restricted section to find more information on her hair. She had magic glowing hair with healing and anti-healing properties. Surprising, no? You could probably tell why she would want to look it up a bit.

"How did you get in there?" Merida questioned.

"Hey, Merida, do you reckon we're lost?" Rapunzel quickly changed the subject. It wasn't lost on Merida, but she left that subject alone.

"Weren't we trying to follow Hiccup?" Merida questioned.

"Well, do you see him?" Rapunzel snapped. There was definitely something wrong with this forest.

"Well, no need to get pissed," Merida scowled. Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"There's something wrong with this area. I feel mad… I don't know why." Rapunzel explained. Merida nodded. It was very unlike the peaceful Hufflepuff to snap.

"Let's get out of here," Merida agreed. Both girls pushed past the branches of the scratchy pine trees. Suddenly, a strong force pulled both girls away from each other. It was gentle at first, with the girls unconsciously walking apart. Then, a dark Indigo mist swirled around them. They were pulled up and apart.

"MERIDA!" Rapunzel screamed.

"RAPUNZEL!" Merida screamed back. Merida was hurled towards the distant rolling hills, while Rapunzel was thrown deeper in the forest.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" Rapunzel screamed. She landed on something, pushing it down.

"Gerroff me…" A voice grumbled.

"S-sorry," Rapunzel stuttered. She shot to her feet. Her braid was messy and wild. She brushed dirt off her dress.

"Rapunzel?" the voice asked. Rapunzels eyes looked up to see a small smirk playing at the mouth of a certain albino Slytherin.

**Please review! **

**What fears do you think each character would have?**


	4. Trust

**Thanks to **

**mayara Kelly : Thank you!**

**FloraIrmaTree : I love Rapunzel's and Merida's friendship too!**

**thegirlwholived : Thanks!**

**For reviewing!**

_Merida POV_

Rapunzel yelled something as she was torn from Merida. Merida tried to yell something back, but the purple mist threw her towards rolling hills. She landed in the outskirts of the forest. Her hair was crazier than before, but she didn't care. All the purple in the air vanished. That was a good thing, right? Merida was learning about the Room of Requirements from the dreamy witch, and she had no idea how to get back or find her. Merida sighed and leaned against a tree in the sunlight. Sunlight? She looked up, and sure enough, there was a bright sun glowing.

"Blimey, how is there a sun here?" she mumbled. She didn't ponder it; it would make her head hurt. Today was a very long day. After waiting for a while, she decided to walk around. Merida, obviously, soon got lost in the forest, and this fake sun was slowly sinking beneath the hills.

_Damn it, I have to find somewhere to sleep._ She thought. Her stomach grumbled, and her hands went to it. _And something to eat, _she added. Her stomach seemed to agree. She turned the next at the next tree, and fell into a small pit. Her fall was cushioned by something- or someone, as she soon learned, as she was unceremoniously dumped to the ground.

"Ow," She muttered, as she rubbed her aching back.

"Sorry, I thought you were more of that blasted purple crap." a sarcastic voice said.

"Nice to see you too, Hiccup," she said. He muttered an unintelligible response. He sat at the edge of the small pit. He slumped down and put his head in his hands. Merida said nothing, just stood there and studied him.

"You know, that 'purple crap' hurled me all the way across this forest-wood-thingy." she said. Hiccup peeked at her through his hands.

"Oh yeah? The stuff threw me twice. Not as far, but twice." He responded. Merida smiled.

"How do you think we're going to get out of this pit then? She asked. Hiccup's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"I don't have a fucking clue." he muttered. Merida frowned too, and sat down next to him.

"We can do this. We can escape." she murmured. For some reason, Merida always felt like she had to defend this boy. Not because he was helpless, but because something in her told her to take him under her wing, that she cared about this boy. And it was true. She hated when anyone tried to hurt him. She would defend him, but he wouldn't accept her help. He would keep pushing her away. And that hurt her.

Hiccup peeked up at her again.

"You are a Ravenclaw. You are smart. You can figure something out. I- I trust you Hiccup." Merida blurted. Hiccups green eyes widened.

"Ok. It was pretty horrible when it was only me, because I can't reach that high to pull myself up. But now, you're here. Maybe you could boost me up?" he asks. Merida nods. Apparently, underneath his shy exterior, this kid was a natural born leader. Merida laces her fingers and tries to boost him up. Hiccup grabbed the surface, but fell back down. Merida reached out a hand to help him up, and for the first time, he accepted it. He brushed dirt off of his clothes.

"Should I try boosting you again?" Merida asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I knew I was going to slip, but I found a long creeper plant. I dragged it down here with us, and there's roots that we can use as an anchor if we manage to throw it around one. Hiccup moved, allowing Merida to see the plant.

"Only problem is, someone has to be a rather good aim if we want to escape." Hiccup says rather dejectedly. Merida sighed and grabbed the vine. She whipped it like a lasso, and anchored it to a root with absolute precision.

"Luckily for you, I happen to be that good aim. Now lets go." Merida said, closing his dropped jaw.

"Ladies first," Merida said jokingly. Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes. He climbed the vine, and made it out. For a second, Hiccup looked like he was going to bolt away from Merida, and her heart leaped up into her mouth. Then, he said,

"Are you coming, slow poke?" Merida rolled her eyes. She grabbed onto the vine and pulled herself up. She made it to the top, but the dirt underneath her crumbled. She flailed wildly, and Hiccup pulled her up. She steadied herself against him.

"We work well together, Hiccup." Merida said.

"Y-yeah, I guess we do," Hiccup admitted. Merida felt her heart soar. Suddenly, a loud hoot made them both jump.

"Guess its night," Hiccup stated.

"Nice stating the obvious," Merida remarked.

"Lets sleep in a tree." Hiccup said.

"It would protect us from dangers below." he finished. They found a tree with two limbs across from each other. They leaned against the sturdy tree trunk.

"I was with Rapunzel… then we were pulled apart, and I was thrown here. I wonder if she was hurt… or…" I break off, staring into the dark black night.

"Don't worry, Merida. We can go find her, tomorrow." Hiccup replied.

"Really? You would work with her, too?" Merida asked, her spirits lifting.

"I'll team up with her. Just not snowflake." Merida could hear the scowl in Hiccup's voice. She laughed.

"Tomorrow, then." she sighed. She dropped her hand, and it connected with Hiccup's. They both jumped and their jerked their hands away, red creeping up Merida's cheeks.

"Tomorrow," Hiccup promised.

"Tomorrow," Merida echoed.

**Okay! Fears or scary memories are still wanted!**


	5. Green mist

**Thank you for reviewing**

**mayarakelly. : Thank you so much!**

**thegirlwholived : I know right! btw, I love your username. Its awesome. **

_Jack POV_

_She landed on something, pushing it down._

_"__Gerroff me…" A voice grumbled._

_"__S-sorry," Rapunzel stuttered. She shot to her feet. Her braid was messy and wild. She brushed dirt off her dress. _

_"__Rapunzel?" the voice asked. Rapunzels eyes looked up to see a small smirk playing at the mouth of a certain albino Slytherin._

Well. Today had taken on an interesting turn. What was supposed to be an innocent name-calling conversation had suddenly turned into this mess. And, he was stuck in this mysterious room with the three biggest losers in school. Except for the red-head. She at least was a half-decent quidditch chaser. And, to make things worse, blondie had somehow fallen out of the sky and landed right on top of him. What are the odds, right?

"I-I'm sorry." said blondie stuttered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know, its not very polite to push someone down and then not help them up. Of course, being raised by _muggles _wouldn't help your case, would it, mudblood," Jack shot. Rapunzel's green eyes dulled with hurt, and then flashed with eyes.

"You know, its not very nice to insult someone and their mother and expect help." Rapunzel snapped. Jack raised a brow and got up to his feet. His lean frame towered over Rapunzels. He took a step closer.

"Were you mocking me?" Jack growled. He was very intimidating. Rapunzel looked like she was about to shrink, but she stood her ground.

"Maybe I was," She retorted. She stood up on her toes.

"Don't think that you acting like a big and intimidating Slytherin bad boy is ever going to make you afraid of me. Ever." Rapunzel said, jabbing his chest with her finger. Jack stepped back.

"Whatever. Now go prance in a field of rainbows and butterflies, of whatever it is that Hufflepuffs do." Jack scowled.

"You know, I could be your friend if you let me. You make it so hard to do that. I know you don't really hate me. Just let your walls down, Jack." Rapunzel said softly. She put a hand on jacks arm. Jack's eyes became a little softer.

_Jack, don't give her that chance. She's just going to use you. _

Jack's eyes harden. He turned away, making Rapunzel's hand fall.

"I don't make friends, mudblood." he spat. Rapunzel looked crestfallen.

"Why? Is it because of my blood? Are you going to judge me because of my blood? On something I have _no _control over?" Rapunzel shot.

"Let me re-frase that, blondie. I don't make friends. With anybody." Rapunzel was still mad, though.

"Why do you call me mudblood? That is a horrible word." Rapunzel asked. Jack shrugged.

"Everyone else does it. I can't say I like saying it, but its the only way to be accepted." Jack said nonchalantly. Rapunzel gasped.

"What, did the truth about that surprise you so much? That I never mean it when I say it to you?" Jack spat.

"No. Jack what is that?" she asked. She was looking at a cloud of lime green mist.

"It looks like the purple mist that separated Merida and I," Rapunzel whimpered.

"Jack, we should run. NOW!" Blondie screamed. So it was mist that separated them? And somehow threw her onto him?

"Jack, come on!" she yelled. Jack started running. If a mist could throw a girl from that hight, then it could do the same for him. Rapunzel and Jack tore through shrubbery. Jack's long legs easily took over Rapunzel, and her Hogwart's skirt wasn't helping her run, either. Suddenly, Rapunzel's light footfalls weren't behind him anymore. He turned around. Rapunzels long braid had gotten caught on a fallen branch, and she was trying to tug it free. The mist was coming closer and closer to her.

_Jack, what are you doing standing around? You should help! What are you doing! _His angel Jack yelled at him from his post on Jack's left shoulder.

_Just keep running Jack. You don't have to help. Would other Slytherins do that?_ A red devil on Jack's shoulder whispered in his ear.

The angel Jack huffed. _We both know that what other Slytherin's do doesn't matter. Its what you would do? _Both consciences disappeared. Jack grimaced.

"Fuck this Slytherin heart crap." He muttered. He sprinted towards Rapunzel. The sinister looking green mist was almost upon them. He started to untangle her hair from the branch it was tangled to.

"Jack, run! What are you doing!" she screamed. Jack didn't say anything. His lean fingers weren't undoing the knot. The first tendrils of the mist were grazing his neck.

"Why do you even have this much hair- Fuck this," He growled. Jack leapt to his feet. He made sure to cover Rapunzel with his body. The thick lime mist went right inside of him, right into both his temples. Jack dropped to his knees, clutching his head, screaming in agony. The last few tendrils surrounded Rapunzel instead of going right through them. She fell to the ground too, and both of their eyes turned glassy.


	6. Jack's memories

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**mayarakelly. : Well, I hope this meets your expectations!**

**FloraIrmaTylee : Thank you! **

**DinoRhino : Thanks!**

**Reviews really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Mentions of death and suicide.**

_Rapunzel POV_

S_he fell to the ground too, and both of their eyes turned glassy. _

The pain was overwhelming. It surrounded her, and it started to squeeze her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had her eyes open as she fell to the rough forest floor. She fell right next to Jack. She couldn't move. The last thing she saw were Jack's empty, ice blue eyes. They looked like marbles. They got bigger, bigger, and bigger. She felt herself get pulled to those blue eyes. Then, her vision turned black.

_This must ten times worse for Jack. _She thought.

He had taken most of the impact for her. She didn't have to ponder this. The breath was slowly being crushed from her lungs. Her vision started to go white; then it stopped. She was still in the mysterious black, even though the breath crushing feeling had stopped. She got up.

"Jack?" she called. There was no response.

"Jack?" She called again. She started to walk around with her hands out. Rapunzel couldn't see anything.

"JACK!" She screamed. She started to run blindly.

"Where are you!" she yelled. The dark had always scared Rapunzel.

"Jack?" She called out again. No one was there. The dark seemed to close in on Rapunzel. It seemed to suffocate her. Who knew what hidden things were in here? That sass she had shown to Jack was disappearing. She needed a light. Rapunzel looked around. Darkness. Not even Jack's minty scent was present.

"F-flower g-gleam and g-glow," she started. The top her head shone faintly.

"Let you power shine," she continued. Her braid started to glow a little brighter.

_The room is having negative affects on my hair,_ she realized.

Using the faint light from her head, she looked around. There seemed to be a place where the black was suctioned from the room. It was a couple meters away from where she was sitting. Without a single thought, she ran towards it. The light from her head vanished. Her heart gave a jolt of panic, but she fell head first into that little vacuum.

She dropped into what seemed to be a tiny, little house. Her skin turned almost translucent, like she was a ghost. She looked around. There, she saw a little girl, about 5 years old. She saw a brown haired woman, who was waving her wand at the little fire. They all looked strangely familiar. Then, she saw a little 10 year old boy run into the room. He had startling white hair and big blue eyes. She gasped, then clapped a hand to her mouth. No one seemed to notice her.

_Like a pensive,_ she thought.

She looked back at the scene before her. Suddenly, a 15 year old Jack stumbled forward through a wall of the house. His skin was ghostish like Rapunzels. Their eyes met, but he was pulled forward by an invisible force. He was dragged into the body of the little, 10 year old Jack.

_Okay, less like a pensive,_ she thought.

She tried to move forward, to see if she could free Jack, but she found her self immobilized, as if someone had cast a _petrificus totalus _at her. She gulped nervously.

_"_Look Sophie! I can make snow!" little Jack suddenly exclaimed.

"Wow! I wish I could do that!" the little girl, or Sophie, apparently, said. Little Jack smiled.

"You will Sophie. You're gonna be the best witch ever. Now, watch this." Little Jack put his hands together. A tiny ball of snow appeared. It slowly grew, and the whole room was covered with a beautiful swirling pattern. Rapunzel's eyes widened. It was very rare to have a wizard who could perform wandless magic, and those who could said it was very difficult to do.

Just then, a large, beefy brown haired man lumbered in. He smelled of alcohol.

"NO FOOLISH TRICKS, BOY! I'VE TOLD YOU- NORMAL WIZARDS DON'T HAVE ICE POWERS!" he yelled.

_Ice powers? _Rapunzel thought.

He picked little Jack up by the scruff of his neck and threw him against a wall. Rapunzel gasped. The woman screamed in horror. She took a shaky breath, and pulled her wand out. She pointed her wand at him.

"N-no more. No more hurting our-_ my _family. I want you to leave. I want you to never return." The woman stuttered. The man uttered a cruel laugh.

"Bitch, these are my possessions. You can't threaten me out of my own home." The drunk man pulled out his wand. Little Jack's eyes widened, and his younger sister started to cry.

"Sophie, come on. We are gonna go play outside, now." he quietly whispered. Sophie nodded. They both snuck outside. The yells of their parents could be heard outside of the house. Rapunzel was dragged outside with them.

"Jack? Why do mommy and daddy yell all the time?" Sophie asked in a small voice. Little Jack's eyes harden.

"Its okay, Sophie. Everything is going to be okay." He responded, stroking her head. Sophie sniffled. They walked out of sight. Suddenly, Rapunzel's vision turned black.

_These must be his memories,_ Rapunzel thought.

Her vision returned to normal. She looked upon the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Its okay, Sophie! Just think of it like a game." Little Jack's voice was heard.

"I-I'm scared, Jack," Sophie whispered.

"Come on. 1, 2, and 3!" little Jack urged. Sophie took a step. The ice underneath her cracked. Sophie whimpered. Rapunzel's eyes widened. She had an idea what was going to happen.

"Two," little Jack said. He moved closer. Sophie took another step. Rapunzel closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. The ice gave out a loud crack. She heard the ice give way, and a loud splash. She heard little Jack's anguished howl. She squeezed her eyes tighter. She felt herself being pulled back into the black void. She felt herself being pushed out. She slowly opened one eye. Little Jack was slowly trudging in the snow. His eyes looked lost. He approached the house. He looked up into the window.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The words rang out so loud. Little Jack saw one of his parents killing another. His mother murdered his father. His mothers eyes widened in shock. She stared at her wand. Jack's mother's breathing grew heavier. She backed up, and crashed into a mirror. The mirror fell to the ground and cracked.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Jack's mother screamed. Her face was ashen grey. Rapunzel turned to the side and gagged. She felt like she was going to throw up. Little Jack threw uo next to her. Rapunzel could barley breathe. She had witnessed something no one should have seen. Rapunzel could barley comprehend what had happened to Jack; these were his memories. She felt herself being pulled into the blackness once again. She opened her eyes. She was at St. Mungo's, a place she had heard of but never visited. She was in a dark room with candles.

"Momma, look! I got my letter to Hogwarts!" A small voice quietly exclaimed. She saw little Jack holding his letter in his hand. The woman in the bed, his mother, didn't respond. Her eyes were completely blank. Jack's mother's hair was gray. She was stick-thin. Her breathing was labored. She turned her head away from Jack.

"I'll be the best Slytherin student ever, mama. Just like you wanted." Jack promised. Rapunzel's vision blurred. She felt like crying, but she couldn't. The black returned. Rapunzel felt herself being pulled back into her body. She gasped, and opened her eyes.

"Now you know," Jack said. Rapunzel opened her mouth, but was silenced by a glare.

"Now you know how broken I am. How there is no more metaphoric spell-o-tape to fix me. How all the love I have slowly leeched out of me. How my heart is now black and shriveled up." He said. A tear landed on his cheek. Rapunzel reached her hand up and wiped the tear away. She came closer to Jack and placed a hand on his chest.

"Feel that? That's your heart. It have been broken, but its not dead." Rapunzel said.

"Maybe. I'm still broken. My entire family died, in front of me," Jack mumbled.

"If you're broken, Jack, I can heal you." Rapunzel said.

**I didn't like how I ended this chapter, so I changed it a little bit.**


	7. Potions

**Hi! I edited the end of my last chapter, because I didn't like it. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**mayarakelly. : Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**thegirlwholived : Thanks!**

_Hiccup POV_

_"__Tomorrow," Hiccup promised. _

_"__Tomorrow," Merida echoed._

Hiccup woke up at an hour he didn't want to be awake in. He, in fact, was woken up by a scream he could only compare to a banshee. Hiccup had jolted awake, before the aching pains from his sleeping position kicked in. He groaned as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Merida, its still dark outside. I don't function this early. What do you want?" He whined.

"Hiccup, why don't you turn around?" her voice snapped.

"Well, that's not a very nice tone- How did you even manage that?" Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. She was hanging upside down, her back to the underside of the tree-trunk. The rope she had tied around her waist was her only connection to the tree.

"I guess I roll in my sleep," Merida responded. Hiccup shook his head.

"Really? Still?" he asked.

"Oh, shut it. Just help me up," she grumbled. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but smiled. This whole 'friends' thing was really starting to grow on him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. Hiccup climbed over to her branch and undid the knot keeping the rope around the branch. The rope undid, and Merida started to fall.

"HICCUP!" Merida yelled. Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Merlin, you scream like you were about to be given the Dementor's Kiss" he told her.

"I could have fallen to my death or something!" Merida exclaimed.

"I told you, I don't function at this hour," Hiccup replied.

"You certainly are a lot more sarcastic at _this hour," _Merida snorted. Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, friends should know every side of the other person, shouldn't they." Merida's eyes widened.

"You think we're friends?" she asked.

"Well, I thought maybe, but I guess not, but-" Hiccup started rambling.

"HIccup, I would love to be your friend." Merida interrupted.

"Cool," Hiccup said.

"Cool," Merida echoed. Hiccup just stared at Merida for one second, two seconds, three sec-

"So, what now?" Merida asked. Her cheeks were pale pink.

_Why would you stare at her, idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Hiccup thought to himself.

"Umm, weren't we going to find blondie?" Hiccup responded.

"And Jack, too." Merida added. Hiccup glared.

'Well, we can't just leave him here, alone. He might be a complete arsehole, but we can't abandon him." Merida said, reading Hiccup's expression.

"Fine… I have to good of a heart to leave him behind. Even though he is a bully." Hiccup scowled.

"Who knows? This place might have changed his mind." Merida countered. Hiccup shrugged, and started to tie his rope around his waist. Merida started to do the same.

"Yeah… do you know what room this is, anyways?" Hiccup asked.

"It's the Room of Requirement. Rapunzel told me- This stupid knot!" Merida huffed in frustration. Hiccup reached over and tied her knot for her.

"I've heard of that room… It transforms into what ever we need it to be." Hiccup responded nonchalantly. He looked up, and saw Merida's very pink face.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Could you please take your hands off of my waist?" Merida asked. Hiccup quickly moved his hands.

"Umm, I was tying the rope and," he stuttered.

_Stupid, stupid, Stupid!_

_"_It never even happened." Merida said. Hiccup nodded.

"So, are we going to track Rapunzel or Jack first?" Merida questioned.

"Well, I actually think they are together." Hiccup said. Merida gave him a confused look.

"The room brought you to me, it should have done the same to Rapunzel. You were with her, right?" Hiccup explained.

"Yeah… I never thought of it that way. Good thing I have a Ravenclaw with me," Merida smiled. Just then, Hiccup's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry? I'm starving." Merida replied. Hiccup just smiled.

"Only problem is, Mer, we need to find food first." Hiccup said. Merida just looked off into the distance.

"Hello? Mer? Merida? MERIDA!" Hiccup yelled. Merida's blue eyes snapped back to him.

"Hiccup, are those a flying vials of some sort?" Merida asked. Hiccup's forest eyes snapped to the side.

"Holy crap, I think they are." He responded, awestruck.

"Wonder what's in them," Hiccup continued.

"We would have to shoot both of them down to find out, though." He finished.

"Oh, if only I had my bow and arrows.. I could shoot that thing down in a second." Merida sighed wistfully. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You scare me enough by yourself. Now you're a skilled huntsman? The fates hate me." Hiccup said sarcastically. Suddenly, something large hit the back of Hiccup's head.

"Oww!" he yelled. Merida's eye's lit up.

"My bow! And my arrows!" she cried. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Wait, you weren't joking?" He asked.

"Of course not." Merida said.

"Let's go get some mysterious vials," Merida said. She scaled down the tree, and Hiccup soon followed. It didn't take very long for Merida to shoot down two vials. She hit them through the wings that were making them fly.

"Merlin, that was awesome!" Hiccup cried.

"I know," Merida replied smugly. Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Look, there are notes attached to the lids!" Hiccup said.

"Well, we should read them, shouldn't we," Merida replied. They both opened one note.

"The parchment's blank!" Merida exclaimed. Hiccup squinted at the parchment paper.

"Wait… I think I recognize this paper…" Hiccup said.

"It's blood parchment," Hiccup realized.

"It only works if we each put a drop of blood onto it. It's so that only the people with the same blood can read it." Hiccup explained. He looked up at Merida's face. She looked troubled.

"Here, give me one of your arrows." Hiccup said. He grabbed one and nicked his finger. He put a crimson drop of it on each paper. He wiped the tip off, and gave it to Merida. She gulped nervously.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. Was asking her to cut herself too much?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"It's not cutting myself that scares me. It's your reaction," Merida sighed. She cut herself and put two drops on the paper. Her blood wasn't crimson red, however. It had a golden shimmer in it. It spread down the paper and formed words. Hiccup gulped. Merida didn't look at him.

"Well, looks like Gryffindor runs through your blood, too," Hiccup joked. Merida gave him a grateful smiled.

"I guess we should read what the notes say now," Merida said.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. Merida read the first note aloud,

"_Drink this; You will not hunger during the time you stay in The Room of Requirement. _Oh. So, we won't be hungry, then, if we drink this." Merida lifted it to her lips.

"Drink only a quarter; if we want to share." Hiccup said. Merida drank a sip and grimaced.

"How do you feel," Hiccup asked questioningly.

"Fine. Not hungry anymore." Merida responded. Hiccup hesitantly put the bottle to his mouth. He drank a sip.

"Ugh. Bitter." He frowned. Merida laughed.

"Half left for Rapunzel and Jack," Merida said.

"We should save this for later," Hiccup said. He reached into his pocket.

"My wand!" he exclaimed.

"It's gone!"

"My wand too, Hiccup! The room must have taken it."

"Well, I can't put it in my pocket. It will break," Hiccup said.

"Give it here," Merida said. She opened a space in the middle of the air, and stuck it in there.

"H-how? Does this have to do with your, you know, blood?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yeah. I'll explain later." Merida sighed in defeat.

"We still didn't read the second bottle," Merida reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Hiccup said. He opened the next blood red-shimmery gold note.

"_Pour this potion on the ground. It will take you to the person you want to go to the most. You must wait until night to use this potion." _Hiccup read.

"So, this can lead us to Rapunzel and Jack!" Merida exclaimed. Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah. We've got a way to be reunited. Could you put this into your… locker thing?" Hiccup asked.

Merida smiled. She carefully put the glass vial into her space, and closed it. Merida stood up.

"Do you know how to use a bow and arrow, Hiccup? No? I'll teach you how." She was smiling brightly. The sun was melting in her hair, and her sky blue eyes were crystal clear.

"You're pretty when you smile," Hiccup blurted. He clapped a hand over his mouth. Merida's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Thank you, Hiccup." She smiled. She kissed his cheek and said,

"Come on! You're gonna be a skilled archer by the time I'm done with you." Hiccup touched his cheek and smiled.

_Maybe not so stupid._

**How many of you are Dramione fans?**


	8. Regrouped

**HI!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**mayarakelly. : Thanks! I plan on trying to pace out the Jackunzel, so that their love-hate relationship can progress. Don't worry though, there will be a lot of moments!**

**bladewolf2038 : Me too! It's probably my first OTP forever!**

**florairmatylee : Thank you!**

**Any advice for this story is welcomed!**

_Merida POV_

_Thank you, Hiccup." She smiled. She kissed his cheek and said,_

_"__Come on! You're gonna be a skilled archer by the time I'm done with you." Hiccup touched his cheek and smiled._

Merida honestly had no idea why she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. It wasn't something that she would normally do- Merida wasn't the touch-feely type. At all. No, that probably sounded a lot more like Rapunzel. Still, her heart fluttered a little bit every time that he looked at her. And the way he saved her, and the way that he looked at her in astonishment when she shot down those bottles… It made her stomach twist a little every time she thought about it. She was definitely sick.

"Merida, like this?" A voice asked. She crashed back to earth, and she looked to that voice's owner. Hiccup.

"No, lift you arm a little higher. Good, like that. You'll be able to shoot arrows like a pro soon enough," Merida encouraged. Hiccup let out a groan.

"My arms hurt! How can you stand doing this- its painful!" Hiccup whined.

"Practice and passion, Hiccup. Lots of it," Merida responded.

"Well, I'm done for today. We just have to wait out the remaining hours until we can work out the potion," Hiccup responded. Merida smiled. She took her bow from his arms, and her quiver from his back.

"Archery isn't exactly for everyone," Merida comforted. Hiccup let out a breath of air.

"Good, because it didn't look this hard when you were doing it," Hiccup said in relief. Merida laughed.

"Well, like I said, you have to have the right body type. You have to be lean, but muscular," Merida explained.

"Well, what body type do I have?" Hiccup asked.

"You have the lean part down, for sure. Just not the muscle," Merida responded, chuckling at the idea of a buff Hiccup.

"So… what are we going to do meanwhile? You know, during the time we wait?" Hiccup asked. Merida shrugged.

"Just talk, I guess." She responded. Hiccup nodded.

"Lets talk in a tree. For old times sake," She said.

"Yeah…I do my best thinking higher up." Hiccup said. They both proceeded to climb the nearest tree that they- no, _Merida _felt could hold both their weight.

"So," Hiccup started.

"So," Merida mimicked.

"Oh, shut up. I don't know what to say!"Hiccup exclaimed.

"Neither do I!" Merida retorted.

"It was you who suggested we bloody talk!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. Merida huffed in exasperation.

"Hey, Hiccup. Do you know the muggle game? 20 questions or something?" Merida asked.

"Yeah. They play the game back where I used to live," Hiccup answered.

"Well, ladies first," Merida said with a pointed look towards Hiccup. He rolled his eyes with a smile playing at his lips.

"Fine, then. How long have you been a, well, an archer?" Hiccup questioned. Merida snorted.

"Really? Is that all you can come up with?" She retorted.

"Oh, shut up." Hiccup said again.

"Just answer the bloody question."

"I've been an archer ever since I was 3 years old, with my tiny little bow and blunt arrows," Merida sighed wistfully.

"Good memories," she sighed again.

"Okay. My turn. So, why does Jack hate you? Is it because of your blood?" Merida asked.

"It isn't because of my blood. I'm a half-blood."Hiccup started. He bit his lip.

"I-I saw something I wasn't supposed to. And I might have told someone about it. That's it," Hiccup said.

"It's his way of revenge, I guess," Hiccup finished. He looked up at Merida.

"That was two questions, by the way. So now, I ask two questions." He finished. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

"So… why is your blood goldenish? Hiccup asked. Merida grimaced.

"I-I'm not exactly 100% human. I am a quarter- a quarter- phoenix." She sighed. She looked at Hiccup. HIs eyes were wide.

_Good Job, Merida. Scare him off right after he befriends you._

"Mer-" He started.

"Hey, Hiccup. It's pretty dark now. I think we should pour that potion," Merida started, not quite meeting his eyes. Hiccup nodded. He looked curious, but he didn't say anything. Both of them climbed down the tree. Merida grabbed her potion from her rip in space, and uncorked it.

"Ready?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. We can be together, and Rapunzel would want that." Merida said. She poured it on the ground, and a portal that looked like floo arrived. Hiccup gulped. He looked up at the sky.

"Merida, we are continuing _that _conversation later. We are still friends, Mer. You can't get rid of me that easily," Hiccup reassured. Merida gave him a weak smile.

"Okay. Let's go." She said.

"Rapunzel!" He yelled. Merida winced. She, for some reason, didn't like it when he said her name. The portal turned purple. Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand, and jumped through the portal. She looked up, at the bright white moon. It winked.

"Hiccup! The moon- it winked!" She yelled. The portal roared, drowning her out. Merida and Hiccup landed hard onto forest ground."

"Owww," Merida moaned. Her ankle seemed to be twisted the wrong way.

"Oh, fuck, Merida!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"We need to fix this right now. Maybe Rapunzel and Jack got healing potions, if we got food ones," HIccup said feverently.

"I'm okay," she said. Merida tried to get up, but fell down.

"Help me walk?" Merida pleaded.

"Of-of course," Hiccup said. He scooped Merida up, bridal style.

"Hiccup!" Merida exclaimed, as she latched her arms around his neck.

"What? You're not walking with your ankle all- weird." He explained.

"Well, you certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet," Merida giggled. Hiccup tried his best not to look amused.

"Merida?" He questioned.

"I think I might have hit my head, too," Merida groaned.

"Where are they, anyways?" She complained.

"Shut up. I think I hear something," Hiccup said. Merida scowled.

"Snoring!" Hiccup said triumphantly. Merida looked confused.

"I don't hear any- Oh," She said. Hiccup and Merida saw Rapunzel and Jack, asleep in each others arms.


	9. Dragons

**Hello, every awesome person who read my story up to this point!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my stories! I am soooo sorry for the really long wait on this… don't throw rocks at me!**

**mayarakelly. : thank you so much for your kind words. I really am sorry about the long waits, but homework and studying is something I have to complete. I love reading your reviews; they always make my day so much better!**

_Jack POV_

"It _really _wasn't what you think it was!" Jack protested. Hiccup raises a brow, and Merida narrows her eyes. Rapunzel's entire face turned cherry red.

"So, you just fell asleep together?" Merida scowled.

"Look, don't twist it into something it's not," Rapunzel says. Jack smiled triumphantly. Merida's scowl deepens.

"Look, princess, just because Griffyndor's are supposed to be all protective and crap doesn't mean you have to be right now," Jack retorted. Merida's eyes widened.

"Shut up, Slytherin! At least I'm not as judgmental as all of the Slytherin scum are!" Merida yells

"Yeah! And you are probably the best at being a Slytherin, those bullying, nasty people," Hiccup added.

"You always call Rapunzel that- that word."

"He never means anything by it," Rapunzel said firmly.

"Shut up," Jack mutters. Merida and Hiccup's faces look astonished.

"Rapunzel… you do realize that you are defending an evil Slytherin bully, right?" Merida asks.

"You guys are just the same! You both are also discriminating Slytherins, just because that's where Lord Voldemort came from! And, about the blood thing, that is what they were taught growing up! If you had a childhood like Jacks-" Rapunzel ranted. She stopped herself from saying anymore about Jack's childhood. Jack was secretly thankful for that; he didn't want any people prying where they shouldn't. It was bad enough that Blondie knew. Merida and Hiccup were silent. Rapunzel inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay. Arguing… arguing isn't going to get us out of this wretched room," Rapunzel thought out loud.

"I hate to say it, but I think that it is true," Jack replied. Merida frowned.

"But why would I help a- a bully?" Merida asked.

"I suggest that we start out fresh here. Temporarily. Just because we need to find a way out of here," Hiccup said.

"We need to find a way to escape. We don't know what dangers there could be in this fucking hell hole-"Hiccup started to continue, but he was interrupted by Merida.

"Everyone shut up. Did you hear that?" Merida whispered.

"Well, I can't exactly- mmmmfph," Hiccup responded, until Merida slapped her hand over his mouth. The four sat in silence, cautiously, with their bright eyes scanning the skies.

"Hit the ground!" Merida screams. They instinctively react and drop down. They narrowly miss a white hot flash of fire.

"Dragons!" Hiccup whispered. He started to look at the sky.

"Hungarian Horntail, Zippleback, Chinese Water dragon, Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, and…" Hiccup begins listing the names of various dragons he sees. Merida whips out her bow and nocks an arrow.

"Nightfury!" He yells. He grabs Merida's hand.

"There is no use to fight one of these things; they are almost invisible. And it's night. They are deadly. And they never miss their target," Hiccup warns.

"Our only chance is to run," Hiccup says.

"Hey, fishbone, how come you know so much about dragons?" Jack asks.

"Lets just say that they are common where I come from," Hiccup mutters. Merida rolls her eyes.

"Okay ladies, once you're done with your tea party, Rapunzel and I would actually like to make it out of this room alive," Merida bites sarcastically. Rapunzel stifles a giggle, and Jack and Hiccup scowl. All is quiet… well, as quiet as a dragon attack can get.

"On 3, 2, 1!" Rpaunzel whisper-yells. They instinctively jump to their feet and start sprinting. Merida limps as fast as she can, but she apparently displaced her ankle. Hiccup stops to help her, but Jack could see her trying to urge him on.

"Run to the woods!" Jack yells.

"Good thinking," Hiccup hollers back. They all run towards the very edge of the forsetry. A huge black shadow. Large scaly claws grab each of them, and they are all air born.

"NIghtfury," Hiccup squeaks. He looks like he is about to faint. So does everyone else.

"Just in case we die, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done," Jack yells over the rushing wind.

**I greatly apologize for the sucky chappie guys. I'm a bit rusty…**


	10. Chants

**Again with the really long waits! I am so sorry!**

**mayarakelly. : Thank you! I would love ideas and suggestions from you!**

**FloraIrmaTylee: Thanks!**

_Merida POV_

Merida was scared. And she was ashamed for that. She was supposed to be the Gryffindor, the brave one; but here she was, shivering with fear, paralyzed with shock, and with her damn ankle being broken it was futile to try to escape. Merida was pissed. The anger woke up her senses. She glanced around her. She was held in the beast's upper right claw. Hiccup was next to her, his spring green eyes round and his chestnut hair whipping wildly in the wind.

_Wait. Spring green eyes? Chestnut hair? Woah… that was not like her thoughts._ _This place is doing funky things to her head_, Merida concluded. _Focus,_ she reprimanded.

She looked behind her. Rapunzel long blonde hair was out of her braid, and it was almost touching the tree tops.

D_ang, that girl must have never cut her hair, _Merida thought.

Diagnol from her, in the bottom left claw, was Jack. He seemed to be in his element, up here in the cold and the wind. He kept looking at Rapunzel, and that made Merida suspicious.

_He can't possibly…_ Merida started. _No, that would be way too weird._

Merida felt a lurch in her stomach. The dragon was descending.

_Great, now he's going to eat us. Think, Merida think! _Merida tried to come

The black night fury dropped them on the ground. They all tumbled from its claws, and landed in a strange area. It was a marble island, of some sort. She and her companions each landed into four quarters of the strange marble island. Merida tried to get up, but her stupid ankle wouldn't let her. Hiccup noticed, and started to run towards her.

"No wait! Don't come any closer!" Merida yelled. Hiccup tried to stop, but he skid towards her quarter. Once he touched the border, a rippling red wall came up between them, and he was pushed back a couple of feet.

"Repulse magic. I can feel it," Rapunzel supplied from her section. Merida rubbed her arms. This was different magic than what she was used to. It was raw and powerful, and it gave her goosebumps. Merida had felt like this once before in her life, but she never talked about it.

"So, how do you presume we leave this… island thing?" Jack called. He was in the very last section, next to Hiccup and Rapunzel. Merida gave a dry chuckle.

"Seems like we've been asking that question a lot recently," Merida said. The comment elicited a small smile from Hiccup, and Merida felt butterflies in her stomach.

"There's a small inscription in the middle!" Rapunzel called. Merida's companions walked towards the center of the marble circle. Merida dragged herself towards the middle. She totally missed Hiccups grimace, and Rapunzel's torn look.

"My section says, Four secrets never told," Jack says.

"My guess is that we each have to say a secret that is dear to us," Hiccup says. Merida frowned, she wasn't happy to tell anyone anything, but then she looked over at Rapunzel. The girl looked absolutely terrified.

"My section says, Backgrounds to behold," Hiccup supplies. That one was obvious to Merida.

"That means, where we are from," Rapunzel says. More worried glances were passed around.

"My inscription is, The secret blame you hold," Rapunzel whispers.

"Easy. That one means, who do you blame for something horrible in your life. Since this is here, I'm pretty sure it isn't only me who blames someone for something in your life," Merida deadpans. Jack looked uncomfortable with this one.

"Okay. Mine is a little confusing. It says, And powers that shine like gold," Merida says. Everyone was silent. No one offered any explanation for this one.

"_Four secrets never told_

_Backgrounds to behold_

_The secret blame you hold_

_And powers that shine like gold," _Rapunzel chanted. It suddenly sounded eery. Rapunzel's voice echoed off of invisible walls.

"Well, since I spoke first, let's start with secrets. I guess I'll have to start." Jack's solemn voice cut through the creepy chant. Every one looked at Jack. Everything was silent.


	11. Secrets part 1

**Hello again!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**mayarakelly. : Thank you! Jackunzel will be coming soon, and your suggestions are always welcomed!**

_Hiccup POV_

Hiccup looked at Jack with astonishment written all over his face. He hadn't expected the sly Slytherin to go first. Jack swallowed.

"I'm not a bully. It's not my nature. I try to be one. My mother wanted me to be the best Slytherin of them all, and Slytherins are bullies. I had to try. I had to give her her last wish. But I failed. See, do you see me here, apologizing to everyone I've hurt? I failed my mother," Jack said. Hiccup looked over at his face. It had an indifferent facial expression on it. Rapunzel had a curios look on her face, and a thoughtful expression graced Merida's perfect features- _Stop it Hiccup! _

Hiccup stopped his observations. A small pedestal rose out of the ground, so Jack jumped across it. Hiccup started to follow, but remembered the forcefield separating them. Hiccup walked back to his spot. All was silent again. Hiccup cleared his throat, about to speak, but Merida beat him to it.

"I'm part Phoenix!" Merida blurted. Jack raised his eyebrows. Hiccup already knew that secret. Hiccup looked over at Rapunzel. Her mouth was open.

"I thought that all part phoenix's were dead," Rapunel murmurs. Merida looks uncomfortable.

Another pedestal popped up next to Merida. She got up on wobbly knees and lunged towards her stool. She made it, and Hiccup let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Hiccup was sure to go next. He wasn't going to last.

"I have a secret that is somewhat like Merida's. I'm not exactly all human, either. All I know is that I do't have a human soul," Hiccup said. Merida smiled at him, and his heart fluttered. He also jumped to his pedestal. Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"My mother kidnapped me from my rightful home and Hogwarts was how I managed to get away from her. Truth is, I don't even know my blood status because I don't know who my parents are," Rapunzel breathed. Her voice died down to a whisper, and Jack gave her a look. A look of…understanding? Rapunzel hopped to her pedestal.

"I feel sick," Merida moans. She sits down on her pedestal. Blood is running down her ankle. Hiccup winces. Jack bites his lip.

"Let's get this stupid thing over with. We need to fix your leg," Jack said sincerely. Merida looked set him first with surprise, and then with gratefulness. Hiccup felt a spark of jealousy, but he pushed it down. Jack took a deep breath.

"I come from Burgress, but I don't go back there anymore. I live now in the North Pole," Jack says. He adjusts his hoodie and jumps to the next pedestal that pops up. Everyone gives him questioning looks.

"It's supposed to be freezing in the North pole," Merida whispers to herself. She stands up on wobbly legs. She takes a deep breath.

"I am Merida, the princess of DunBroch," Merida stands before them, and Hiccup finally recognized the face that was so regal yet child-like. She hops to the next pedestal. She almost falls off. She sways, then gets back to the ground. She lets out a breath. Everyone looks at her with astonished eyes again.

_Of course, Hiccup. Fall in love with a princess. Just like your luck._


	12. Secrets Part 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! And also, to everyone wo clicks onto this story, and who has read until here. It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this story. **

**mayarakelly. : Thank you so much! I still would like to hear suggestions and ideas from you soon!**

**EzmiTallie : Thank you very much!**

**dididoitwrong : And continue I wil! :)**

Rapunzel POV

_"__I am Merida, the princess of Dunbroch."_

Rapunzel stares open-mouthed at Merida. Never would she expect the daring and sharp-mouthed girl to be royalty. And a _princess. _Weren't princesses supposed to be perfect and graceful? That was not words she would use to describe Merida. At all. Rapunzel felt a sense of longing in her gut. When she was locked up in her tower, when mother Gothel was gone, she would let her long hair sway in the wind, pretending that her prince Charming would come to get her. Of course, he never did. The closest thing to a knight in Shining armor she ever got was that tawny brown owl bearing her Hogwarts letter.

Rapunzel looked at Jack through the corner of her eye. She tended to do that often; not just while they were in the Room of Requirement, but all the time. During classes, and while she walked to her classes, and when she was eating in the Great Hall. The reason for that was, well, Rapunzel had a little bit of a crush on him. Rapunzel just guessed that she fell for the guys that hated her. Jack was staring at Merida's quarter. Rapunzel felt her jealousy grow bigger, until she realized that Jack was staring at Merida's ankle. There was a trickle of blood running from it, and it was purple and swelled. Rapunzel winced. Her eyes slowly went back to Jack. Their eyes met, and Rapunzel looked away quickly. He had caught her looking at him, but she didn't catch his grin. Rapunzel looked at Hiccup. Hiccup looked like he just finished processing what Merida said. Then he shook his head.

"Umm, so I live in Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been there for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes... We have... dragons," Hiccup says. Rapunzel was confused. How could such a miserable place be there? She looked for Hiccups pedestal. It didn't show. Hiccup frowned.

"Uhhh, I am also a viking?" HIccup added. Jack's jaw dropped. Still no pedestal. Hiccup sighed.

"And the cheiftan's son?" Hiccup added hopefully. Jack's jaw dropped even more. HIccup's pedestal finally showed. Hiccup sighed in relief and hopped over to the large chunk of rock. Jack cleared his throat.

"If you're a viking, aren't you supposed to be like, large, and tough? And strong?" Jack questioned. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I'm different, mmkay?" He responds. He phantoms flipping invisible hair, and Merida laughs. Rapunzel giggles, and Jack cracks a smile. Hiccup looks proud of himself.

Rapunzel looks at Hiccup. Hiccup was looking at Merida through the corner of his eyes. Merida was looking at Hiccup through the corner of her eyes. Rapunzel thought that it was very cute, how they interacted with each other. She decided that they should be together. More than friends. This was going to be Rapunzel's secret mission.

"Okay," Rapunzel speaks,

"That leaves me. I actually don't know much of my background, because I was kidnapped as a child. I lived in a tower, in the woods at the outskirts of the kingdom of Corona," Rapunzel says. She gives a small smile. Rapunzel would have loved to have a background. Rapunzel hated that she had no information about herself or her actual parents, not the dreaded witch that had kidnapped her. Rapunzel's pedestal appeared, and she hopped onto it. They were getting close to the forest ground.

"What is next?" Merida whimpers. Her ankle looks _really _bad. Rapunzel sends a silent promise that she would heal her ankle towards Merida.

"I think that it is the blame section of the chant-thing," Hiccup responds. Jack looks uncomfortable at this, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Okay. Jack, it is your turn to do this," Merida replies. Jack gulps.

"Okay. Hiccup, do you remember what you overheard? That one day…" Jack begins. Hiccup nods, still confused.

"Hiccup overheard me talking to the moon, about my family," Jack says. Merida's eyes widen.

"My father was abusive. But one day, I guess my mother couldn't take it anymore. She killed him. The guilt of it made her unresponsive to anything. It hurt so much. I talked to the moon about her, on that day. The moon is always there. It never goes away. It was the only stable thing in my life. That day, I left the door open. Hiccup heard everything. He just couldn't keep his eleven year old mouth shut. He told Mcgonagall about my mother. My mother stopped receiving her mental medications. She died soon after. So, I used to blame Hiccup for my mother's death. But i know now that it wasn't his fault. Mother was a murderer. and we couldn't keep that secret hidden from everyone," Jack said. His face was very somber and dark. Hiccup had a sorry look on his face.

"Jack," Hiccup began.

"Its okay, man. Forget it. I forgave you. Can you forgive me for the bullying?" Jack says.

"Yup," Hiccup responds.

"Then we are friends," Jack says. Hiccup's eyes widen, and then he nods.

"Friends." Jack's pedestal pops up. He jumps over to it. Merida stands up on shaky legs.

"O-Okay. I used to blame my mother for losing me that one day in the woods, when I was very little. It was there where I realized I was a part phoenix. Maybe, if it wasn't for that day, I Could have stayed ignorant forever. You know, ignorance is bliss," Merida says. Rapunzel sighs. At least she didn't put any blame on any of them. Merida's pedestal comes up. She hops up to it. Her broken ankle lands bad, and she slips. Merida falls off her pedestal, and she is left clinging to the top of her pedestal, trying to pull herself up. She tries hard, but the pain of her ankle is too much for her too handle. the rock starts to crumble. Rapunzel watches with horror on her face. Rapunzel glances at Hiccup. He looks like he is about to faint. Hiccup takes a long jump towards Merida's pedestal.

"Hiccup, the barrier!" Jack yells. But, somehow, Hiccup's body passes through the barrier with ease. He barely lands on Merida's pedestal, scrambles to his feet, and pulls her too her feet. Hiccup is breathing hard, and he had a wild look in his eyes. Merida is leaning heavily on Hiccup, and her face is gray.

"We need to heal her ankle, and soon. Her blood is running low," Hiccup says. He sits both of them down. Suddenly, their pedestal is jolted backwards.

"Well, if you want to move forward Superman, than you better say you part," Jack sasses.

"Fine then. I used to place blame on my mother too-"

"Ooooh. The lovebirds are soooo similar," Jack interrupts with a smile.

"Shut up. Anyways, I placed blame because she never told my dad, who is a muggle, that she was a witch. My dad almost had me burnt at the stake because of my wizardry, Hiccup sighs. His and Merida's pedestal move forward.

"Mother Gothel. She kidnapped me. Simple. I still hate her. With my life," Rapunzel blurts out. The rest of the three look so startled, but Rapunzel isn't fazed. She hops to her next pedestal.

"Okay. This least one is really confusing. Powers? I don't think that I have any powers," Hiccup says. Jack and Rapunzel exchange looks.

"I might," Jack says.

**HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
